Fortune Cookie
by Hawkie
Summary: Cute,short,fluffy one-shot Ryuki fic.If you wanna know what goes on,READ!Don't like Ryuki?Don't read.Flames will be fed to my skinny brothers.


Fortune Cookie  
  
By: Évelyne McCauley AKA Evy-chan/Hawk of Death  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers or yadayadayada blahblahblah we all know. -_-;; Bleah.  
  
HOD: YAY! Ryuki fic! Sorry, but this is just a one-shot fic. Gomen nasai, minna-san! ^_^; And yeah... the characters are older.  
  
***  
  
Seventeen years old Ruki Makino sighed as she ignored the non-ending conversations of her friends around her. She had her head leaning in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting next to her plate on the table. She looked around and eyed everyone sitting at her table.  
  
In her right was Takato Matsuda. He had brown hair and red eyes, a pair of yellow-framed goggles resting on his head. He was talking to his girlfriend, Juri Katou, who had long, rich brown hair with a mini-ponytail tied with a ribbon at the side of her head, and brown eyes.  
  
On her left was Jenrya Lee, who had dark blue hair and silver eyes. To his left was his little sister Shiuchion, who had shoulder-length mulberry hair with two small, spiky pigtails, maroon eyes, and she was about twelve years old.  
  
In front of Juri was Hirokazu Shiota, who had greenish-brown hair and blue eyes. He was chatting with his best friend, Kenta, sitting next him, who had glasses, black eyes and dark green hair.  
  
In front of Shiuchion was Makoto, a boy about her age with brown hair and dark brown eyes, sitting next of his twin sister Ai, who had the same hair and eye colors, but her hair was long and pulled into low pigtails.  
  
And last but definitly not least, was Ryou Akiyama, sitting in front of Ruki and between Ai and Kenta. He had rich brown, spiky hair and baby blue eyes. He was balancing his fork on the edge of his plate, a bored look on his face.  
  
Ruki looked back down at her own plate. It was empty apart for the little crumbs of fine Chinese cuisine. Jenrya had invited them all to this restaurant to celebrate the seventh anniversary of their triumph over the D- Reaper. Of course... they would never had succeeded without their Digimon partners.  
  
The girl scratched her head, covered in long, firey red hair, streaked with a pale orange color, and pulled into a tight and spiky ponytail high on her head. She picked up her glass of water and stared down at her reflection. The reflection's pale lavender eyes stared back at her. She put her glass back down and heaved another sigh.  
  
Juri whispered something in Takato's ear. They both stood up from the table.  
  
"Excuse us a second," Takato said with a smile. And with that, the two walked away.  
  
"Finally, I can breathe." Ruki muttered, her finger circleing the edge of her glass and creating a serene sound.  
  
A gentle laugh met her ears. Even though she didn't exactly remember whose voice it was, she liked it. Ruki looked up, seeing Ryou smiling at her sweetly.  
  
The girl lat her eyebrows fall and create a frown. "What's so funny?" she asked coldly, as if her harsh tone cooled down the sudden heat on her face.  
  
"Ruki Makino, seventeen years old, red hair and lavender eyes. Tomboy that keeps to herself and mutters insults at everyone." he laughed again. "I like that."  
  
Ruki's eyes widened, but her frown was kept in place. Her face increased with warmth. She looked away with her eyes shut.  
  
"Zip it, blue eyes." she grumbled, but Ryou just chuckled.  
  
"Whatever you wish, princess." he joked.  
  
"I said zip it!" without thinking, she grabbed her glass her splashed the water on the boy sitting in front of her.  
  
Ryou looked down at his drenched self, wiping water from his face with his hands. Everyone turned their gazes at them, surprised and quiet.  
  
Ruki remained motionless, holding her now empty glass in her hand and staring at Ryou... who simply laughed. Ruki looked down and flushed red, and muttered "Sorry,".  
  
"That's ok, Ruki. Things like these are easily forgiven."  
  
Takato and Juri walked back to the table, each holding the same number of fortune cookies in their hands. Takato arched an eyebrow as he saw the eighteen years old boy damp and wet.  
  
"Ryou, what happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, Takato. Ruki just splashed some water on me out of anger, that's all." Ryou responded with a smirk.  
  
Ruki mumbled something under her breath, inaudible to anyone. In fact, she didn't know what she just said either.  
  
The couple gave each person a fortune cookie, placeing them on their empty plates. Everyone cracked open their cookies and took out the fortunes to read them. All except for Ruki.  
  
Ryou looked up at Ruki, who was balancing her cookie in her plate, still leaning her head in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Ruki? You ARE gonna eat that cookie, right?" the male asked.  
  
The female didn't look up at him, she only nodded and cracked open her own cookie. Taking out her fortune, she placed it in front of her eyes to read it. She hoped it wouldn't be a stupid joke like 'That wasn't chiken you just ate'.  
  
"Bugger off, goggle-head, I'm trying to read here." she grumbled, lightly elbowing Takato in the face to push him away from her fortune.  
  
Ruki read the note quietly and carefully. She furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes widened, blushing intensily. She read it one more time just to make sure it was the right thing written there.  
  
'True love is sitting in front of you.'  
  
She breathed in heavily and shoved the fortune in her pocket quickly, running a hand smoothly on her forehead. The girl barely glanced up at Ryou, who had a slightly confused look, his face redened also.  
  
Ruki looked back down and let out another sigh.  
  
***  
  
Ruki walked away from the restaurant, alone in the street, heading for her house. Her hands were stuffed in her coat pockets, her eyes plastered onto the ciment sidewalk. Nothing was floating around in her mind apart from going back home, taking a nice bath and going in her cosey bed.  
  
"BOO!" a pair of hands grabbed onto her shoulders just as she jumped and lat out a surprised scream.  
  
Ruki held her heart and panted, a familiar laugh materialising behind her. A laugh she liked. She frowned and she spun around.  
  
"Ryou!! You jerk!"  
  
Ryou laughed a bit harder, patting Ruki on the shoulder. "Oh, come on, Ruki! Can't you take a classic joke?"  
  
Ruki glared at him, stuffing her fists back into her pockets. "No. Now go away, I need to go home... and what are you doing here, anyway? Isn't your house the other way?"  
  
"I need to pick up something along the way, and it happens to be in your direction." he responded.  
  
The girl groaned and turned on her heels, walking away from him, but he caught up with her, jogging backwards.  
  
"Mind if I walk with you?"  
  
"SURE! Fine! Whatever! I don't care! But don't do that trick again, blue eyes, or you're gonna get it." she was getting irritated from his positive humor.  
  
"Good!" Ryou walked normally and placed his left hand in his pocket, his right arm wrapping Ruki's shoulders and holding her closer. "You know, I like it when you call me that."  
  
She blushed and side-glanced at Ryou's hand on her shoulder. Ruki suddenly felt warmer against him... could it be...? No. She shook her head at the thought.  
  
'Note to self: never call him "blue eyes" again. Second note to self: punch him next time he gets close to you.'  
  
***  
  
"So, did it hurt?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Did what hurt?"  
  
"You know... when I splashed you with the water back there."  
  
"How can a little water hurt? Maybe the icecubes did a little bit, but still--"  
  
"No, I'm not talking about that... I mean... did it... hurt?" she flushed redder.  
  
Ryou arched and eyebrow, side-glancing at Ruki. "Oh... well... um..." he rubbed the back of his head, looking away. "Not really. It just pinched my feelings a little bit, but, huh..."  
  
Ruki's head bowed and stayed there. "I'm sorry about that, Ryou... really. I wasn't using my head."  
  
His smile came back, wrapping her shoulders with his arm again. "That's ok, Ruki. I told you, things like that are easily forgiven. And I needed a laugh."  
  
"Hm," Ruki's lips curled into a weak smirk, and Ryou nudged her cheek with his knuckle gently.  
  
"You smiled!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What? No I didn't!" she looked up at him, frowning.  
  
"You sure did! And you still are, too!" Ryou pointed.  
  
Ruki groaned and lat her head loll backwards. "Ok, fine, you win."  
  
Ryou chuckled in triumph.  
  
***  
  
"Well, that's my house." Ruki said quietly as they neared the Pagoda.  
  
"Yeah..." Ryou muttered with a slightly sad look on his face.  
  
They stopped in front of the wooden gates. Ruki arched an eyebrow at the note on the doors, taking the piece of paper and reading it outloud.  
  
'Ruki,  
  
Your mother and I have gone to the next town because of her job. We will be back next week if everything goes right. We don't mind you bringing some friends over, so go ahead, as long as they don't trash the house.  
  
Love,  
  
Obaa-san'  
  
(HOD: For those who don't know it, "obaa-san" means "grandmother".)  
  
"Huh." Ruki looked back at Ryou. "Hey, um, Ryou..."  
  
"Yeah?" he cocked his head on the side as the girl looked away and blushed.  
  
"Do... you wanna come in for a minute?"  
  
Ryou stared at her for a moment, and smiled. "Sure!"  
  
***  
  
Ruki placed her and Ryou's coats on the coat-rack. Ryou looked around the room. It's been years since he hadn't walked into her house.  
  
"So," the female started as she walked past him and sat down on a pillow on the tatami floor, in front of a low table. "What were you going to pick up, Ryou?"  
  
Ryou sat down in front of her and heaved a sigh. He opened his blue eyes but looked away, blushing.  
  
"... Well?"  
  
The male looked at her. "Ruki, listen... the thing about picking something up... I lied."  
  
Ruki arched an eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
"I only said that 'cause..." Ryou looked down so that he wouldn't see her. He balled his hands into fists as he continued. "... I wanted to spend more time with you."  
  
The girl's eyes widened. She tried to get them to widen more, but that was as far as they would go. She stared at him in disbelief. "Ryou, is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"No, Ruki. It isn't." Ryou's eyes met with Ruki's. "The thing is... I love you, Ruki."  
  
The girl flushed a deep scarlet red, her heartbeat and breathing stopping short at the sound of those last four words. Ryou looked back down in embarrassment as Ruki's breath came back.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She smiled sweetly and saddly, her eyes watering. She wiped a tear away and chuckled. "Ryou, you jerk."  
  
Ryou looked up at her with a confused look.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry. I should be the one apologising here. For all the harsh and mean things I've done to you and the others..."  
  
The young man stared at her. He leaned over the small table and wiped another tear from Ruki's eye. He held her head up by holding her chin delicatly.  
  
"Hey," he started quietly. "It's ok. You don't need to cry."  
  
Ruki nodded lightly. "Ryou..." she leaned her forehead onto his, since it was so close. "I love you too."  
  
The two of them closed their eyes slowly, their faces drawing nearer and nearer, until their lips met and locked them into a passionate kiss. Ryou's hand moved up from her chin to her face, his second hand going to the back of her head. Ruki's hands moved up his arms, and his shoulders. One stopped at the back of his neck, the other moving up to his hair.  
  
As the two moved away from eachother slowly, they drew back their breaths and blinked.  
  
"Wow..." both breathed in unison.  
  
"Tell me, Ryou," Ruki started. "For how long did you want to do that?"  
  
"Seven years. And you?" Ryou glanced at her.  
  
"Same... oh, and what did your fortune say back at the restaurant?"  
  
"'True love is sitting in front of you.'" he replied.  
  
Ruki widened her eyes. "I had the same thing!"  
  
Ryou smirked. "That must mean we're made for eachother."  
  
Ruki smirked too. Both drew leaned in forward again, locking themselves in another tender kiss.  
  
***  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
HOD: YAY! I'm finally done! *falls over* This took me HOURS to do! HOURS! I'm going to bed now... *flies away* 


End file.
